hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FH14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hetalia Archives! Thanks for your edit to the User:FH14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icelilly (Talk) 07:40, July 9, 2010 Mainpage announcement Hello, I just wanted to let you know that I have removed the mainpage message about some of the community leaving. The message has been up for over a month, and it is now time for the community here to continue. All active users are aware of the move, and it is time for this wiki to move forward. It is not fair to the remaining community to immediately announce to new visitors that some of the old community has left. I also left this same message on NiyoRiyo's talk page. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : I noticed you added the message back again. Since the message was up for over a month in January and it is now May - any users who wanted to move have. If shoutwiki is down it is up to them to have a communication channel where they communicate with their users --- not a link on Wikia. Thank you, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Template pages Hi, I have reverted your redirects and changes to the template pages. As we have discussed before, if you are not willing to be a constructive member of this wiki and continue to vandalize it, we will need to block your account. The actions you are taking are hurting the wiki from moving past the fork, and it is unfair to those users who remain. Please stop these actions. Thank you, Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Please get it through your thick skull that NO ONE IS LEFT HERE. If anything, your actions have caused the former editors of this wiki as well as the hetalia fandom a considerable amount of pain. I hope you're happy with yourself. -FH14 00:29, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::FH14, Please keep it civil. You can not choose to leave Wikia and take a copy of this wiki to another site, then still make decisions and change content here -- especially to push users to your new wiki. I will be reverting all of your changes to those templates since they are focused not on improving the wiki, but deleting and changing content to meet your own wishes. The blog you link to includes input only from users who have also openly said they have left wikia. Please see my message to Icelilly here discussing this as well. I will be reverting the changes you made that purposely remove content/push people away. If you continue this, I will have to block your account. Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello~ Are you the one who changed the layout of this Hetalia wiki? I really like it! It doesn't hurt my eyes like the old one. Or if it wasn't you, then give my thanks to whoever changed the lay out. Blocked I have blocked both this account, and your other account at User:PotionWolfsbane58. I respect your choice to move, but it is not OK to use this wiki to promote your own. Please move on, and leave this wiki for those who decide to edit here. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi there! just wanted to tell you that i have asked to Community Central about the licensing. Follow THIS for any future reply from Wikia. ~''The Maverick 013'' 20:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) about the chat time well, i suppose the time stars chose is fine, id prefer it early as possible, really. it just cant be at 5 or 4, i mean, im going to have to go at 4 somthing my time, and all, and if she comes at 5 her time, that leaves me an hour. an hour to sort all this out is no good, so sometime early, pretty much!~ ^^ ok then, see you on later!~ Hasta La Pasta! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 15:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Hetalia Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two (we keep our affiliates list on the main page for everyone to see). Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Spam on Blogs Hi! can you check the recent changes and delete a lot of spam that is on the blogs? it's all in Spanish and kinda disgusting. Thanks! ~''The Maverick 013'' 19:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Hello, it's just a suggestion, but I think it would be more effective if each of the characters actually had their own pages. Thanks! Hey, you recently deleted something of mine ^^ I was unable to save it some where and I was wondering if you could bring it back So I can copy and paste it to a word document. I can delete it again after. But I did work kinda all day on that, after wanting to make a Wiki for awhile and Finally figuring it out somewhere. But if you can just bring it back so I can save it, that'd be great if not...then I guess I'll have to try and remember what I wrote. Thanks. Hello Admin, I was wondering but can I upload a fanart illustration here? Since I'm just kinda checking how everything works here and I want to be sure if I can upload images. I'll wait for a reply back, already thank you for reading this question. :) Oh, I see! Only official images and anime screenshot, huh? Oke! Thank you very much for your help, this will help me a lot. (I'm kinda new here so I'm finding out how everything is working here. ^^; ) Hi there, I don't know how this works... I just wanted to know if my edit was acceptable... I usually post edits on a website where it kind of doesn't matter what I say because they're just tips or clarifications or comments soooooo yeah... And I'm not even sure if this is how this works... I'm assuming this is yoru talk page... Please respond, BlackCat713 Hi! Someone added a fan character to the list of official ones. I've removed it, cuz I believe there's a wiki for them. The only thing that can't be removed is the quick profile box. If you remove that it would be great. Thanks! Kiramaru7 (talk) 02:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) kiramaru7 Main Page and other stuff Hi there! I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development team and I was wondering if you would like some help. To start, I was wondering if you guys know about the new Message Wall system which is much easier to use than the current talk page? As for content-based changes, I'd like to offer assistance on updating the main page, maybe make it more visually appealing with more videos and such, and adding content for the upcoming season. Also, I'd like to finish adding the majority of content from season 4 and get started on season 5. Let me know what you think and if you have ideas for anything else. ' PORTERFIELD ' 20:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ___ Howdy, thanks for directing me here. Okay -- I read that Wikinet.org is Hetalia Archives, is that true? Wikinet.org is down, does anyone know if this is temporary or if it is down for good? If it's dead, is there an archive anywhere? Thanks somebody for your help! - Bill 00:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Does H.R.E. ever find out that Italy is a boy or every ever see him grown up? 23:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Um, Can I be admin, please? I will suport and be great help!